Brendam: There and Back Again
There and Back Again is a 2023 fantasy-comedy adventure film and a sequel to Brendam. Set 30 years after the events of Brendam, the Resistance faces the First Order while a woman named Rey recieves training from Bernard. It is the fifth film in the six-part "Brendam saga". The film features an ensemble cast that includes Benedict Cumberbatch, Robert De Niro, Helen Mirren, Liam Neeson, Cate Blanchett, Christian Bale, Justin Long, Adam Sandler, Gary Oldman, Andy Samberg, Patrick Stewart, Jane Fonda, Bruce Greenwood, Simon Pegg, Daveed Diggs, Andy Dick, David Cross, Michael Douglas, Gwendoline Christie, Tracy Morgan, Idris Elba, Thomas Middleditch, and Benicio del Toro. A sequel, titled The Rise of Bernard, is scheduled for release on December 2, 2028. Premise Set 30 years after Zig Zag's revolution, the film follows Rey, Finn, and McPhee's search for Bernard and their fight in the Resistance, led by Olivia and veterans of the Rebel Alliance, against Eddie and the First Order. Rey receives Jedi training from Bernard, in hopes of turning the tide for the Resistance in the fight against Eddie and the First Order, while Olivia, Finn, and McPhee attempt to escape a First Order attack on the dwindling Resistance fleet. Plot Thirty years after the events of Brendam, the First Order has risen, attacks Brendam ("Prolouge"). The Resistance, backed by the Republic and led by General Olivia, opposes them while Olivia searches for her husband, Bernard while the First Order steals the Resistance's super-weapon, the WABAC. Resistance spy McPhee receives a map to Bernard's location from Lor San Tekka. Stormtroopers commanded by Eddie Ren vandalize the village and capture McPhee, while Eddie kills San Tekka. Poe's friend and sidekick, BB-8, escapes with the map and encounters a scavenger named Rey near a junkyard settlement ("Can't Wait To Be The One"). Eddie tortures McPhee using the Force and learns of BB-8. Rey refuses to agree to marry Hamish, the son of the elderly mayor of Brendam, Lord Serverus Ascot. Stormtrooper FN-2187, unwilling to work for the First Order, frees McPhee, and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter; McPhee names FN-2187 "Finn". As they head to Jakku to retrieve BB-8, they are shot down by a First Order Star Destroyer and crash-land. Finn survives and assumes that McPhee died in the crash. He encounters Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 flee the planet in the Millennium Falcon, which they steal from a junkyard. The Falcon is captured by a larger ship piloted by the Duke of Brendam, who is Olivia's nephew and Eddie's cousin, and Bernard's partner, Chewbacca Octopus, looking to reclaim their former vessel ("Just a Simple Jedi"). The group is attacked by gangs seeking to settle debts with the Duke, and flee in the Falcon. At the First Order's Starkiller Base, the First Order's Supreme Leader Snoke allows Eddie and his two partners in-crime, Grand Moff Tarkin and Jacob Marley, to use the weapon for the first time to make the WABAC the most dangerous weapon ("When the Going Gets Tough"). Snoke questions Eddie's ability to deal with emotions relating to his father, Bernard, who Eddie says means nothing to him. The Falcon crew determines that BB-8's map is incomplete. The Duke explains that Bernard attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order but exiled himself when an apprentice turned to the dark side, destroyed the temple, and slaughtered the other apprentices. The crew travels to Brendam's street, Blue Street, and meets with canteen owners Goobot and Ooblar, who offer assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn to a secluded vault and finds the lightsaber that once belonged to Bernard and Obi-Wan Kenobi. She experiences disturbing visions and flees into the woods. Rey gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. Starkiller Base uses the WABAC to destroy a few planets, including the Republic capital, and a portion of its fleet. The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. the Duke, Chewbacca, and Finn are saved by Resistance X-wing fighters led by McPhee, who is revealed to have survived the crash on Jakku. Olivia arrives at Takodana with Toto, Alfred, Kylee, Siddeley, Rosita, Meena and Ash and reunites with the Duke and Chewbacca ("Hero Is My Middle Name"). Meanwhile, Eddie captures Rey and takes her to Starkiller Base, but she resists his mind-reading attempts. Discovering she can use the Force, Rey escapes by using a Jedi mind trick on a nearby guard. But Resistance assistant leader Mort Snape and his assistants, Frankie and Luca, stop Rey and Finn from leaving. Meanwhile, McPhee goes through a hidden passage to Rivendell. There, one of his fellow spies, Maximus Peabody, discloses a hidden indication of a secret door on the company's map of the Lonely Mountain, which will be visible only on Durin's Day. McPhee later approaches an agency named the White Council — consisting of Peabody and their three fellow agents and the former Guardians of Brendam, Helga, Iago, and Zig Zag. While Zig Zag presses concern to the more present matter of the Dwarves' quest, requesting that Poe put an end to it, Poe secretly reveals to Helga he had anticipated this and had the resistance move forward without him. At the Resistance base, BB-8 finds Joe, who has been unconcious and fired as king of Brendam since Bernard's disappearance. As Starkiller Base prepares to fire once more, the Resistance devises a plan to destroy it by attacking the main facility. Using the Falcon, the Duke, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility, deactivating the planet's shields, find Rey, and plant explosives. the Duke confronts Eddie, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side. Ben refuses and kills the Duke with his warhammer, Mjølnir, enraging Chewbacca, who shoots Ben and sets off the explosives, allowing the Resistance to attack and destroy the base. The injured Ben pursues Finn and Rey into the woods at dark. Ben defeats Finn with Mjølnir in a duel, seemingly killing him. Rey takes the lightsaber and uses the Force to defeat Ben, before they are separated by a fissure as the planet begins to disintegrate. Snoke orders Tarkin to evacuate and bring Ben to him to complete his training. Rey and Chewbacca escape with the unconscious Finn in the Falcon. As the Resistance forces flee, Starkiller Base is destroyed. On D'Qar, Olivia, Chewbacca, and Rey mourn the Duke and Finn's death ("The More I Look Inside"). Joe awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which Rey uses to find the telecommunications company, Ahch-To. Olivia leads the flight of Resistance forces from D'Qar, when a First Order fleet arrives. McPhee leads a costly counterattack that destroys a First Order dreadnought, and the remaining Resistance escapes into hyperspace. Rey, having traveled to Arch-To with Chewie and Joe aboard the Falcon, attempts to recruit Bernard to the Resistance. Disillusioned by his failure to train Ben, and under self-imposed exile, Bernard refuses to help, thinks he's staying on Ahch-To with his three assistants, Porg, Thing 1 and Thing 2, and says that the Jedi should end. Meanwhile, the First Order uses a device to track the Resistance, and attacks them. Ben hesitates to fire on the lead Resistance ship after sensing his mother's presence, but his wingmen destroy the bridge, killing most of the Resistance's leaders. Olivia becomes sick, but survives. While Olivia recovers, Vice Admiral Jenny assumes command of the Resistance. Running low on fuel, the remaining fleet is pursued by the First Order. Encouraged by Joe, Bernard decides to train Rey as a Jedi ("Brendam Boogie"). Rey and Ben begin communicating through the Force, puzzling them both. After Ben tells Rey what happened between him and Bernard that caused him to choose the dark side, Bernard confesses that he momentarily contemplated killing Ben upon sensing that Snoke was corrupting him; this prompted Eddie to destroy Bernard's new Jedi Order. Convinced that Ben can be redeemed, Rey, Chewie, Joe, Thing 1, Thing 2, and Porg leave Ahch-To. Bernard prepares to burn the Jedi library, but hesitates. Lovelace's ghost appears and destroys the library by summoning a bolt of lightning, saying that Rey has all she needs to learn, and encouraging Bernard to learn from his failure. Meanwhile, McPhee entrusts Finn (who has lost memory of his life after being defeated by Ben), Steven the resistance mechanic, and BB-8 with a secret mission to find someone who can deactivate the First Order's tracking device, which Goobot says they can find on Canto Bight. While Marley arrests McPhee in Dol Guldur. Finn, Steven, and BB-8 meet the codebreaking Sheriff of Brendam who was hired by Ben to eliminate them, and escape the city with the help of some stablehand children and riding animals they set free. Finn and Rose infiltrate Snoke's ship—as Rey also arrives—but are captured by Captain Phasma. Meanwhile, Helga, Peabody, Iago, and Zig Zag arrive at Dol Gurdur and free McPhee, who sets off to battle Eddie. Ben brings Rey to Snoke, who says that he facilitated the connection between her and Eddie as part of a plan to defeat Bernard, while Chewie and Joe check out the computer base. Rey sings that she misses Finn ("(I Guess I) Miss You"). Meanwhile, Mort, Luca, and Frankie reveal their plan to evacuate the remaining Resistance members using small transports. Finn, Steven, and BB-8 brainwash them to become good. Believing her actions to be cowardly and futile, McPhee leads a mutiny. Olivia recovers and stuns McPhee, allowing the evacuation to begin. Meanwhile, Joe and Chewbacca sneak their way into the control room to use their technical skills to disable the WABAC's shield and mislead Snoke's fleet as the others flee to an abandoned base. In a bargain for her freedom, Jenny reveals the Resistance's plan to the First Order, and the evacuation transports are destroyed one after another. Ordered to kill Rey, Ben instead kills Snoke, destroys the Tesseract, steals the Space Stone for himself, and defeats his guards alongside Rey. Rey hopes that Eddie has abandoned the dark side, but he instead asks her to rule the galaxy with him. Refusing, she and Ben battle using the Force to obtain Bernard's lightsaber, splitting it in two. Jenny sacrifices herself by ramming into Snoke's flagship at lightspeed, crippling it. Meanwhile, Rey escapes while Ben declares himself Supreme Leader. BB-8 frees Finn and Steven; they defeat Phasma and join the survivors on Crait. When the First Order arrives, McPhee, Finn, and Steven attack with old speeders. Rey and Chewbacca draw TIE fighters away in the Falcon, while Steven diverts Finn from attacking the enemy siege cannon, which subsequently penetrates the Resistance fortress. Ben arrives on Ahch-To and Bernard appears and confronts the First Order to enable the surviving Resistance to escape. Eddie unsuccessfully orders the First Order's forces to fire on Bernard. McPhee arrives with Finn, BB-8, the Resistance, Helga, Peabody, Iago, Zig Zag, Steven, The Jolly Brothers, and time travel versions of the original Guardians of Brendam, Smek, Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp, Dr. Karl Frankenstein, Chauncey, The Emperor, Cecil, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale, Professor Otto Wolfgang Zündapp, Rex Dangervest, Samuel Deavor, Grem, Acer, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Mr. Gristle, and the Lemons to fight the First Order. Finn climactically shouts down Ben, saying that if being a Jedi means being as loving and loyal as Bernard is, then he is proud to be a Jedi too. The Resistance, Bernard's army, the White Council, and others all make the same pledge. Rey, Chewie, and Joe return to Ahch-To and decide to join the fight and are able to grant Bernard a presidential pardon ("Best Day Ever"). During the final showdown, Kylee destroys Ben's warship with the Ultra-Loopy-Looney Super Silly Ray, McPhee feeds Marley with his own method, a pineapple, the Sheriff redeems himself, joins the light side, and smugly captures Mjølnir from Ben, and Finn gets his memory back, thanks to Tarkin, who hits his head with his weapon, Strombreaker. Bernard, Rey, Olivia, Finn, Chewbacca, McPhee, and BB-8 work together to defeat Ben by taking away his magic, which destroys the WABAC. Bernard then dies peacefully, becoming one with the Force. Rey and Olivia sense his death, and Olivia tells her that the Resistance can still rise again. Ascot brings Hamish to Rey over and decides to make him propose to Rey. But she refuses to marry him again and Finn pushes Hamish over and proposes to Rey. Hamish becomes jealous and swears revenge on Rey for defeating him. Olivia crowns Rey queen of Brendam ("The More I Look Inside (Reprise)"). Rey finds Bernard's old castle in a rebuilt Systar City, where a great feast has been set in her honor. Rey appreciates the feast and she, Finn, Chewie, McPhee, and BB-8 hop into the Falcon and take off as everyone else dances. At Canto Bight, one of the stablehand children moves a broom with the Force and gazes into the night sky, where the Falcon flies in front of the full moon. Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as the friendly and no-nonsense Duke of Brendam who is Olivia's nephew. *Robert De Niro as Bernard, a powerful Jedi Master who is the last Jedi and has gone into hiding. *Helen Mirren as Olivia, a leading general in the Resistance and Bernard's wife. *Liam Neeson as Ben "Eddie Ren" Livingston, Supreme Leader Snoke's disciple, who is strong with the Force. He is the son of Bernard and OIivia. *Cate Blanchett as Rey, a highly Force-sensitive scavenger who joined the Resistance and goes to find Bernard. *Christian Bale as Finn, a stormtrooper of the First Order. *Justin Long as McPhee, a high-ranking X-wing fighter pilot in the Resistance. *Adam Sandler as Goobot, a pirate and ally of the Resistance. *Gary Oldman as Mort Snape, the evil head of the Resistance. *Andy Samberg as Ooblar, a pirate and ally of the Resistance. *Patrick Stewart as The Supreme Leader Snoke, the leader of the First Order and Kylo Ren's master. *Jane Fonda as Kylee, Bernard's first apprentice in the service of Olivia. *Bruce Greenwood as Grand Moff Tarkin, the head of the First Order's Starkiller Base. *Simon Pegg as Jacob Marley, the assistant head of the First Order's Starkiller Base. *Daveed Diggs as Frankie, one of Mort's two colleauges. *Andy Dick as Luca, one of Mort's two colleauges. *David Cross as Alfred, Bernard's butler in the service of Olivia. *Michael Douglas as Toto, a former member of the Guardians of Brendam in the service of Olivia. *Gwendoline Christie as Jenny, an officer in the Resistance. *Tracy Morgan as Steven, a member of the Resistance who works in maintenance. *Idris Elba as Lovelace, the deceased former leader of the Guardians of Brendam. *Thomas Middleditch as Chewie, the Duke's companion. *Benicio del Toro as the Sheriff of Brendam who is an underworld codebreaker. Peter Weller, Will Ferrell, Adam DeVine, Jeremy Irons, Christina Applegate, Anna Faris, Amy Poehler, Zoe Saldana, Karl Urban, Morgan Freeman, Diane Keaton, Harrison Ford, Anthony Hopkins, and Dan Castellaneta play supporting roles as Lord Serverus Ascot, BB-8, Hamish Ascot, Joe, Rosita, Meena, Ash, Captain Phasma, Aye the Grand Vizer, General Carlos E. Carlos, Helga, Zig Zag, Iago, Thing 1, and Thing 2. Tim Allen, Bill Hader, Ginnifer Goodwin, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Alan Tudyk, Jason Lee, J. K. Simmons, T.J. Miller, Ryan Reynolds, Chris Cooper, Wallace Shawn, Joan Cusack, Gerard Butler, Djimon Hounsou, Jonah Hill, Michael Keaton, Steve Zahn, John Malkovich, Tony Hale, Danny McBride, Chris Renaud, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, and Kevin Michael Richardson reprise their roles as Bernard, Zig Zag, Olivia, Toto, King Joe, Smek, Mr. Benjamin Krupp, Dr. Karl Frankenstein, The Emperor, Cecil, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, Professor Otto Wolfgang Zündapp, High Chancellor Rex Dangervest, Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor, Grem, Acer, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Mr. Gristle, Siddeley, The Jolly Brothers, and Chauncey. Craig T. Nelson has an uncredited vocal cameo as Obi-Wan Kenobi in Rey's vision sequence. Casting On July 2023, Robert De Niro will voice an older Bernard, Helen Mirren will voice an older Olivia, Harrison Ford will voice an older Zig Zag, Jane Fonda will voice an older Kylee, Michael Douglas will voice an older Toto, Diane Keaton will voice an older Helga, Morgan Freeman will voice an older Carlos, Anthony Hopkins will voice an older Iago, and Jeremy Irons will voice an older Joe. On March, Christian Bale, Cate Blanchett, and Justin Long are set to voice three new main characters. On July, Patrick Stewart, Liam Neeson, Benicio del Toro, Gary Oldman, Simon Pegg, and Bruce Greenwood are announced to voice the main villains of the film. On November, Benedict Cumberbatch, Christina Applegate, Anna Faris, Amy Poehler, Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, David Cross, Daveed Diggs, Tracy Morgan, and John Malkovich are announced to voice new supporting characters. On July 2025, Zoe Saldana and Karl Urban are announced in Yarrow Chenney episode in The Ellen DeGeneres Show to voice two more characters. Five days before the film's world premiere, Idris Elba, Alan Tudyk, J. K. Simmons, T.J. Miller, Ryan Reynolds, Chris Cooper, Wallace Shawn, Joan Cusack, Gerard Butler, Djimon Hounsou, Jonah Hill, Michael Keaton, Steve Zahn, John Malkovich, Tony Hale, Danny McBride, Chris Renaud, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, and Kevin Michael Richardson are announced to reprise their roles from the subsequent movies. Trivia *This is the first movie where instrumental versions of songs from Brendam: Collision Course. Zundapp's Song is the theme song to Eddie. Bestest Friends is when Rey urges Bernard to train her. Every Little Piece is heard in Snoke's first appearance in the movie. You've Got a Friend in Me is heard during Olivia's reunion with the Duke. Everything Is Awesome is heard at the beginning of the movie. Zundapp's Song (Reprise) is heard when Rey is made into the Giz and Queen of Brendam. Paper Flowers Bloom is heard when the characters dance. Gallery * Main article: Brendam: There and Back Again/Gallery The hobbit-there and back again.jpg Thereandbackagain 01.jpg Credits :See here: Brendam: There and Back Again/Credits Tropes *Actor IS the Title Character: The posters and teaser trailer does this with the whole cast. *Arc Words: "Aha!" *Big Bad: Snoke is this throughout the movie. When Eddie kills him at the climax, he takes this place as the real Big Bad of the film. *Big Damn Heroes: Perhaps the biggest damn hero moment in the Brendam universe happens right at the top of the final battle. When Bernard comes face-to-face with Ben's enormous army, everything appears to be a lost cause... until Bernard hears Alfred's voice call out "On your left". Cue every character alongside past characters, White Council members, and more emerging from portals to create an army of their own. *Big "NO!": Eddie, when the Resistance arrives to save Bernard. *Big Damn Movie: The entire fifth film shows less non-action scenes than the first four films. *Big, Thin, Short Trio: **The voyagers to Ahch-To: Chewbacca (big), Rey (thin), and Joe (short). **The main villains: Snoke (big), Eddie and Marley (thin), and Tarkin (short). *Bittersweet Ending: Bernard gets killed by the Big Bad's powers. But Rey is made into the Giz and is crowned queen by Olivia. *Bookends: The film starts and ends with a voiceover by McPhee. The first is him saying that now things are going really well in his life for Bernard. The second is that choices make people who they are, and they can always choose to do the right thing. *Brick Joke: During the Resistance's meeting, Rey asks how she'll defeat Eddie. McPhee explains, "Well, that's easy. Just say, "Pineapple!"". Chewie asks him where he got that idea. McPhee awnsers that he has pineapple underpants. In the final battle, McPhee explains that Rey will use the pineapple antidote, much to the shock of the Resistance. Olivia explains that by saying that the First Order is allergic to pineapples and that instead of saying pineapple, you have to feed him a pineapple. McPhee gives a pineapple to Marley. *The Bus Came Back: Smek, Mr. Benjamin Krupp, Dr. Karl Frankenstein, The Emperor, Cecil, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, Professor Zundapp, High Chancellor Rex Dangervest, Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor, Grem, Acer, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Mr. Gristle, Kylee, Siddeley, The Jolly Brothers, and Chauncey join the final battle. *Camera Abuse: The first scene in the film features McPhee about to tell the story to the audience: McPhee: Hello, my trustworthy friends! Please! Please, come closer! camera zooms right up to his face Okay. Too close. A little too close. camera reverses backwards There. That's better. *Care-Bear Stare: Bernard, Rey, Olivia, Finn, Chewbacca, McPhee, and BB-8 deliver the final blow to Eddie and Tarkin by firing rainbows from WABAC symbols on their chests. *Chase Scene: **The Resistance's fleet is tracked through hyperspace by the First Order, then chased all the way to Ahch-To for a good chunk of the movie. **Between Rey, Chewbacca, and Joe in the Falcon, and Eddie, Marley, and Tarkin in their truck. *Cue the Falling Object: After Snoke's death and Rey's escape from the throne room, the first thing the camera shows before Tarkin enters is a close-up of the top half of Snoke on the ground, wearing a wall-eyed expression. Then the other half of the body slides off the throne and flops on the ground while Hux stares, appalled. *Cue the Sun: Bernard watches a sunrise in one of the last scenes, indicating that hope is returning to Brendam. *Disney Death: In the second act, Olivia is seemingly killed by a direct blast to the control room from the First Order. Although she's blown into space, she manages to propel herself back onto the main ship and survives, though she remains unconscious until the final act where. *Demoted to Extra: Joe has a minor role in the film after being a major character in Collision Course. But his spotlight scenes are when he and Chewbacca help Rey find Bernard and when he joins her and Chewie for the final battle. *The Dragon: Eddie, to Snoke. Until he kills him in the third act of the movie and takes his place. *Door Closes Ending: The movie ends this way before the credits. *Easy Amnesia: Finn gets a case of amnesia after Eddie hits him on the head during his first battle with him and Rey. In the final battle, he gets his memory back after Tarkin hits his head with his weapon. *Eureka Moment: When Rey tells Finn "it's all how you look at it", Olivia looks at the chosen one which is Rey, turns it upside down and comes up with his improvised idea for the final battle. *Eye Awaken: Finn wakes up aboard the main cruiser with amnesia. *Heel–Face Turn: The Sheriff, who saves Finn, BB-8, and Steven during the final battle. *Heroic Sacrifice: **At the climax of the first act, the Duke gets executed by Eddie. **After becoming one of the six volenteers to help Rey defeat Eddie, Bernard is wounded by his last powers and collaspes. *"I Want" Song: Rey's "Can't Wait To Be The One" *It Was with You All Along: The only way to stop the First Order is to just say pineapple. However, instead of that, the antidote is make the victim to eat a pineapple. *Narrator: McPhee. *Off-into-the-Distance Ending: As the movie ends, Rey, Finn, Chewbacca, McPhee, and BB-8 get on the Millennium Falcon and fly off into the distance, starting the epilouge of the movie. *Overly Long Gag: Olivia (not) stalling the Duke's execution to try and buy Rey and Finn more time. *Passing the Torch: Before dying, Bernard rewards Rey as the Giz. *Plucky Comic Relief: Jacob Marley. *Running Gag: Toto's inability to pronounce the characters' names, like he did in the pervious film. *Role Reprisal: Time Travel characters each have one. *Say My Name: After Bernard dies weakly: Kylee: Bernard? Bernard?? BERNARD!!! *Sequel Hook: Before the final scene, Hamish decides to get the ultimate revenge on Rey, foreshadowing his appearance in The Rise of Bernard. *Shout-Out: **A shot of BB-8 replacing a pine cone on a tree stump with a teapot as part of McPhee's plan to assassinate Eddie in the Teaser of the movie is a homage to the opening of Raiders of the Lost Ark. **At the end of the movie, Rey, after being named queen of Brendam, says, "Aw shucks, I'm speechless." *Silence Is Golden: During the film's final scene, there is a silent montage for the last minute before the credits roll. First, Steven, Olivia, Toto, Alfred, Rosita, Meena, Ash, Snape, Frankie, Luca, Helga, Iago, and Zig Zag silently waltz on Rey's castle ballroom, which cuts to Canto Bight, where one of the stablehand children moves a broom with the Force and gazes into the night sky without any lines. We cut to Bernard's grave that reads "PROOF THAT BERNARD HAS A HEART!". We cut back to Rey, Finn, Chewie, McPhee, and BB-8 driving the Falcon to the moon with no lines or sound. *Soundtrack Dissonance: **Jay and the Americans' upbeat "Come a Little Bit Closer" is the background music to which Finn, Rey, the Duke, Chewbacca, and BB-8 lay waste to some of the WABAC users. **Glen Campbell's breezy "Southern Nights" is played while Rey and Finn fight Eddie for the first time. *Speech Impediment: Toto has a bit of a lisp, because he is older. *The Teaser: The movie starts with a 10-minute sequence on the First Order's ship where McPhee and BB-8 sneak in to steal Bernard's map. But they capture Finn instead. Only after this sequence does the title card appear, which leads to Rey's Establishing Character Moment in the movie. *This is No Time to Panic: Finn suffers this in the final battle when Bernard attempts to fight Eddie. Finn: No one painic. The first thing we do is not to panic! *Time-Shifted Actor: The original characters, who become elderly 30 years after the first movie, get voiced by older actors. Characters Bernard *Big Good: Of Brendam, before his death. *Time-Shifted Actor: Tim Allen voices him when he is young. But in the fifth and sixth movies, he is voiced by Robert De Niro. The Resistance Olivia *Eureka Moment: Has a big one when she realizes the best way to save Brendam is to do nothing after Rey comments that "good or bad" all depends on how you look at it, and he turns her graph upside down to look at it a different way. *Time-Shifted Actor: Ginnifer Goodwin voices her when she is young. But in the fifth and sixth movies, she is voiced by Helen Mirren. Rey *Big Good: Of Brendam, after Bernard dies. *Big, Thin, Short Trio: The Thin to Chewie's Big and Joe's Short. *The Hero: Of the fifth and sixth movies. *Knighting: She becomes this by Olivia to be Queen of Brendam. *The Leader: Of her Five-Man Band. *Nice Girl Finn *Butt-Monkey: Of the last two movies. *Cloudcuckoolander: In the fifth and sixth movies. *Heel–Face Turn: At first, he is one of the First Order guards. But he is redeemed by McPhee. *The Hero: When Rey was not around. *The Lancer: To Rey. Of her Five-Man Band. *The Leader: Of his team find someone who can deactivate the First Order's tracking device. *Large Ham: Mostly in the sixth film. Toto *Ascended Extra: He is a supporting character in the first four films. In this film, he becomes Olivia's assistant and servant. *Speech Impediment: He speaks with a lateral lisp. *Time-Shifted Actor: Jordan Peele voices him when he is young. But in the fifth and sixth movies, he is voiced by Michael Douglas. Joe *Bald of Awesome: He shaved his head to make him bald when he got older. *Big, Thin, Short Trio: The Short to Chewie's Big and Rey's Thin. *Demoted to Extra: He becomes this after being a major character in the previous movie. However, he goes with Rey and Chewie to Ahch-To. It's him who convinces Bernard to train Rey by showing him the old hologram of Olivia calling for Lovelace's help before Lovelace got killed by a First Order guard, and he helps Rey and Chewbacca onboard the Millennium Falcon during the battle of Crait. *Tagalong Kid: He is the shortest member of the Resistance to join Rey and Chewie on Ahch-To to find Bernard. *Time-Shifted Actor: Keegan-Micheal Key voices him when he is young. But in the fifth and sixth movies, he is voiced by Jack Nicholson, who makes his first appearance since 2010. BB-8 *Adorkable *Beware the Quiet Ones: He is mute and he is brave enough to save Finn and Steven in the climax of the movie. *Big Damn Heroes: Gets to be one in truly epic fashion in the final act, saving Finn and Steven at crucial times just as all hope seems lost. *Cute Mute: He has big eyes and has not any lines. *The Quiet One: He has no lines, but communicates with beeps (McPhee or Finn translate for the audience). *Silent Snarker: Throughout the fifth and sixth movies. *The Smart Guy: Of Rey's Five-Man Band. He is able to understand the map to Bernard's hiding place. McPhee He is the Resistance's spy and one of the agents to Olivia. *Butt-Monkey: Of the fifth movie. *The Chick: Of Rey's Five-Man Band. He is childish, cheerful, and helpful. *Deadpan Snarker *Dual Wielding: He uses a grapping-hook gun and a pair of batons. *Grappling-Hook Pistol: He has a grappling-hook gun. *The Leader: Of the White Council (in secret). Chewbacca *The Big Guy: Of Rey's Five-Man Band. He is the biggest of the main characters in the movie. *Big, Thin, Short Trio: The Big to Rey's Thin and Joe's Short. *Gentle Giant: Throughout the last two movies. *The Lancer: To the Duke, until his death. Mort Snape Mort Snape appears as the leader of the Resistance. He was at first an evil, snarky, grouchy, and rude professor who is determined to find Bernard's map. But in the final act, he becomes good and helps Rey and her friends defeat the First Order. *Big Bad Wannabe: Of the fifth film. *Deadpan Snarker: When he was evil. *Good Costume Switch: He dons a red jacket, an orange pair of pants, and a black pair of shoes. But after his Heel–Face Brainwashing, he dons a white shirt, a blue pair of pants, and a yellow pair of shoes. *Heel–Face Brainwashing: Done by Finn during the final battle. *Last-Name Basis: He is introduced as Mort Snape to Rey, which is the only time his first name is heard. Duke of Brendam *Big Brother Mentor: To Olivia, until he gets killed by Eddie. *Famous Last Words: "Yes, anything." (before Ren's Rage Breaking Point) *Token Heroic Orc: He agrees to join Rey's quest for Bernard, but gets killed by Eddie at the start of the film's second act. *Trickster Mentor: To Rey, while he is a prankster. Frankie and Luca *Beleaguered Assistant: Both of them become this to Snape. The First Order Supreme Leader Snoke Supreme Leader Snoke is the Greater-Scope Villain of the sequel duology. He is the leader of the First Order and the main antagonist of the fifth movie. After Rey, Joe, and Chewie are captured by Eddie, he gets killed by his chancellor, Eddie Ren. *Big Bad: He is the leader of the First Order, until he is betrayed and killed by Eddie. *Disc-One Final Boss: He is the primary antagonist of the fifth movie. *Famous Last Words: "You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it... and kills his true enemy!" Eddie Ren Eddie Ren (birth name Ben Livingston) is the sequel duology's Big Bad. He is Bernard and Olivia's son who they gave birth one year after their wedding and three years after the defeat of Zig Zag. While he is twenty, he is captured and brainwashed by Snoke. His evil plan is to destroy Brendam's people and take over Brendam. He is Rey's arch-nemesis and the lieutenant of the First Order. He performs a Heel–Face Turn in the Grand Finale of the saga and becomes on Rey's side. *Big Bad: Of the second half of the fifth movie and the whole sixth movie. *Big Bad Duumvirate: Along with Tarkin, he is the primary antagonist of the Brendam sequel duology, the two entities seeking to reconnect to take over Brendam. *Brainwashed and Crazy: By Snoke after his 20th birthday. *The Dragon: To Snoke. *Dragon Ascendant: In The Rise of Bernard. *Knight of Cerebus: At first he is Bernard's son. But he is Brainwashed and Crazy by Snoke. *"The Reason You Suck" Speech: He reaches his Rage Breaking Point and retaliates at the Duke with this before killing him: Eddie: Now listen here, uncle! All you do is yap-yap and say, 'Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!' Well, I have my rights, sir, and I'm telling you, I intend to go on doing just what I do! And, for your information, you uncle, I’m figgering on biggering and BIGGERING and BIGGERING and BIGGERING, capturing the INFINITY STONES and making Thneeds which everyone, EVERYONE, EVERYONE needs! Tarkin *Big-Bad Ensemble: Of the film's second half. He and the Sheriff are the main threat for Finn and Steven, while Eddie is the main threat for Brendam. *Bad Boss: He is this to Marley. *The Dragon: To Eddie Ren in the fifth movie. Phasma *Dark Chick: She is Snoke's only henchwoman. Jacob Marley *Butt-Monkey: He doesn't like Eddie but follows his orders. *Plucky Comic Relief: Of the fifth movie. The Sheriff *Big-Bad Ensemble: Of the film's second half. He and Tarkin are the main threat for Finn and Steven, while Eddie is the main threat for Brendam. *Heel–Face Turn: During the final battle of the movie. *Jaw Drop: When Finn, BB-8, and Steven encounter him for the first time. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: In the fifth movie, he is going to assassinate Finn, BB-8, and Steven. But he performs a Heel–Face Turn at the end of the movie. The White Council Carlos *Heel–Face Return: He is once bad in the second movie, but he returns good in this movie as a member of the While Council. *Time-Shifted Actor: Morgan Freeman replaces Samuel L. Jackson in this movie. Zig Zag *Big Good: Initially, as the head of the White Council. *Demoted to Extra: in this movie. *Heel–Face Return: He is once bad in the first movie, but he returns good in this movie as the leader of the While Council. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: In the first four films, he is very competitive, pushy, cocky, mischievous, and cocky. In the last two, he almost completely drops the "Jerk" part and is more of a playful and good-hearted kid. *Time-Shifted Actor: He is voiced by Harrison Ford in his older age. Helga *Heel–Face Return: She is once bad in the first movie, but she returns good in this movie as a member of the While Council. *Time-Shifted Actor: She is voiced by Diane Keaton in her older age. Iago *Time-Shifted Actor: He is voiced by Sir Anthony Hopkins in his older age. Trivia *B-Team Sequel: The first full-fledged Brendam film to be created by J. J. Abrams. A rare case of the B-Team Sequel being more anticipated because of a changing of the guard from the original creator. *What Could Have Been: **Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Jesse Eisenberg, Topher Grace, Tobey Maguire, Steve Carell, Neil Patrick Harris, Michael Cera, John C. Reilly, Jack Black, Jason Sudeikis, Jason Lee, Will Ferrell, Ryan Reynolds, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Pratt, John Cena, Bill Hader, and Ray Romano were all considered for the role of Finn. **Saoirse Ronan, Evan Rachel Wood, Billie Lourd, Gugu Mbatha Raw, Gina Rodriguez, Olivia Cooke, Tatiana Maslany, Emma Stone, Anna Kendrick, Zooey Deschanel, Jenna Elfman, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Selena Gomez, Kaitlin Olson, Jane Lynch, Melissa McCarthy, Anna Faris, Scarlett Johansson, Rene Russo, Kristen Wiig, and Emily Blunt were all considered for the role of Rey. **James McAvoy, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Joel Edgerton, Danny DeVito, Paul Giamatti, Danny McBride, Denis Leary, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Patrick Stewart, Paul Rudd, Terry Gilliam, Michael Palin, Terry Jones, Ian McKellen, and Charlie Day were all considered for the role of McPhee. **Seth Rogen, Jack Black, Tom Kenny, Nick Frost, Will Ferrell, Bill Hader, David Hyde Pierce, John C. Reilly, Vincent Pastore, Mandy Patinkin, and Stephen Fry were all considered for the role of an older Toto. **Michael Shannon, Kevin Spacey, Alfred Molina, Josh Brolin, Joel Edgerton, Bobby Cannavale, Gary Oldman, Robert De Niro, Jeremy Irons, Willem Dafoe, Jack Nicholson, Alan Tudyk, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Rooker, Leonardo DiCaprio, and Rupert Everett were all considered for the role of Grand Moff Tarkin. **Jim Carrey, Justice Smith, Martin Short, Ty Burrell, Neil Patrick Harris, Rob Riggle, Billy Crystal, Steve Carell, Will Ferrell, Peter Dinklage, Max Casella, Bill Hader, Jamie Foxx, Adam Sandler, and David Tennant were all considered for the role of Steven. **J.K. Simmons, Bryan Cranston, Anthony Hopkins, Kevin Spacey, Jon Hamm, Kelsey Grammer, Christopher Walken, Ian McKellen, Paul Bettany, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Jeremy Irons, F. Murray Abraham, Tommy Lee Jones, Richard E. Grant, and Gerard Butler were all considered of the role of Snoke. **Eddie Redmayne, Michael Fassbender, Hugo Weaving, Paul Giamatti, Steve Buscemi, Ed Helms, Edward Norton, John Leguizamo, Crispin Glover, Justin Timberlake, Kevin Hart, and Robert Downey Jr. were all considered for the role of Eddie Ren. **Robert De Niro, Jeff Bridges, Thomas Haden Church, Stephen Fry, John Goodman, Craig Ferguson, Jack Nicholson, Christopher Lloyd, Paul Giamatti, Nathan Lane, Tommy Lee Jones, F. Murray Abraham, and Danny DeVito were considered for the role of an older Joe. **Will Ferrell, Kevin Hart, Sean Hayes, Jonathan Groff, Hugh Jackman, Peter Dinklage, and Jason Alexander were all considered for the role of Chewbacca. **Don Cheadle, Samuel L. Jackson, Anthony Mackie, Jamie Foxx, Chris Rock, Eddie Murphy, Wayne Brady, Kevin Hart, Will Smith, and Michael B. Jordan were all considered for the role of Alfred. **Bill Hader, Josh Gad, T.J. Miller, Sean Astin, and Jonah Hill were all considered for the role of the Duke of Brendam. **Chris Pratt, Matt Damon, Jeremy Renner, Jake Gyllenhaal, Adam Sandler, Jay Baruchel, Paul Rudd, Bill Hader, Ben Stiller, Adam Driver, Andy Samberg, Edward Norton, Bruce Campbell, James McAvoy, and Bobby Cannavale were all considered for the role of BB-8. **William Hurt, Willem Dafoe, Russell Brand, Alan Cumming, Sacha Baron Cohen, Christopher Walken, and Patrick Stewart were all considered for the role of Mort Snape. **Jonah Hill, Josh Gad, Andy Richter, and John Leguizamo were all considered for the role of Ooblar. **Kenan Thompson, Cedric the Entertainer, Ving Rhames, and Brad Garrett were all considered for the role of Goobot. **Jeff Bridges, Rupert Everett, Dustin Hoffman, Jeremy Irons, Idris Elba, Michael Keaton, Dwayne Johnson, Robert Redford, Mel Brooks, Michael Douglas, Christopher Lloyd, Christopher Walken, Ben Mendelsohn, and Will Ferrell were all considered for the role of an older Bernard. **John Kani, John Cleese, Robert De Niro, Mel Brooks, Ned Beatty, Ed Asner, Harrison Ford, and Eric Idle were all considered for the role of Jacob Marley. **Chris Pratt, Paul Rudd, Rob Corddry, Patton Oswalt, James Franco, Dan Stevens, Charlie Day, Jim Parsons, and Jason Schwartzman were all considered for the role of Luca. **Brendan Fraser, Jim Carrey, John Cena, John Goodman, Johnny Depp, Danny DeVito, Viggo Mortensen, Ray Romano, Dwayne Johnson, Hugh Jackman, Ben Stiller, John C. Reilly, and Vin Diesel were all considered for the role of Frankie. **Kevin Hart, Will Ferrell, Will Smith, Jason Lee, Anthony Anderson, Andy Samberg, Danny DeVito, Peter Dinklage, Patton Oswalt, Samuel L. Jackson, Simon Pegg, Billy Connolly, David Tennant, Gerard Butler, Ben Kingsley, Toby Jones, John Oliver, Peter Capaldi, and Chris Hemsworth were considered for the role of an older Iago. **Reese Witherspoon, Bette Midler, Sigourney Weaver, Joan Cusack, Kate McKinnon, Rhea Perlman, Karen Gillan, Allison Brie, Linda Hunt, Julie Walters, and Meryl Streep were all considered for the role of an older Olivia. **Josh Gad, Keegan-Michael Key, Jack McBrayer, Jack Black, Paul Rudd, Will Arnett, Bill Hader, Danny McBride, Kenan Thompson, Gabriel Iglesias, Jason Bateman, Ray Romano, Jason Alexander, Lee Pace, and Rob Corddry were all considered for the role of an older Zig Zag. **Rene Russo, Demi Lovato, Renée Zellweger, Emily Blunt, Angelina Jolie, Anna Kendrick, Jenny Slate, Ginnifer Goodwin, Mindy Kaling, and Gina Rodriguez were all considered for the role of an older Helga. **John Leguizamo, Jordan Peele, Billy Crystal, Peter Dinklage, Ed Helms, Matthew Lillard, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Pratt, Daveed Diggs, Ty Burrell, and Joe Manganiello were all considered for the role of an older Carlos. **Colin Trevorrow, Tim Burton, Ron Howard, Steven Spielberg, and Robert Zemeckis were approached to direct the film. Category:Brendam main characters Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri